New witch in Town
by fAnGrRl aTeKoSuRu
Summary: so Liza is new at hogwarts...she's nervous, but what will happen while she"s their?
1. the Beginning

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or it's charactors. they r all jk rowling's. this is my 1st fanfic, so plz be nice k? i dont know what im doing. :P anyway, Liza is an original character, that means i made her, so u cant sue me over her haha. :P  
  
Liza was new at hogwarts. she had gone to a different Wizarding School before hogwarts, but she had to transfur b/c she moved to Britian. she loved it in britian, it was so pretty she could hardly stand it! but she missed her old friends at her old school. before, she new lots of ppl and she was very popular. she had a nice boyfriend & lots of nice frends. but now she hardly new anyone, it was so different she became really sad. her first day their she had to get sorted of course. but it was in the middle of the year, so she had to get sorted in a room by herself. Dumbledore was their and he led her up to his office so that she could get sorted and she was nervous b/c she was meeting the headmaster rite away but it was okay, he seemed to be really nice anyway. "i wonder what house ill be in"she said alowwed. "every house is good, it doesn't matter. dont be nervouse"said dumbledore. "well okay" said liza. so she gently put the hat on her head "hmmm what is this," it said "liza u r a very smart girl i think u would make a good ravenclaw but u r also very brave. maby i should put u in gryffindor? well this is a hard decision!! but i have a feeling in gryffindor u will do the best, so.gryffindor!" "yay!!" said liza"so what do i do now?" "go to ur dorm, ill show u where it is" dumbledore said, so she followed dumbledore to teh gryffindor dorm! She got to the portrat of the fat lady in the pink dress. "ok so what u do is tell her the password" said dumbledore "well what is the password" asked Liza. "frog's leg" said dumbledore.so liza said to the fat lady, "frog's leg!" and the portrat whole opened and she stepped inside into the common room! it was very warm and no1 was there b/c they were all in classes and stuff, probly. so she went up to her dorm rooms to put her stuff away and change into her uniform b/c she would need it, she had just gotten it b/c she had been sorted.she put on her unifrom and looked in the mirror. she was surprised it actually fit her really well. it accentuated her curvy figure. her hair was ruby red and shining it cascaded down her back like a beautiful red waterfall. her eyes were big and shone like stars, they were a bright blue like the deepest ocean and drew people in her old boyfrind said she could hipnitize people with her eyes and she didn't want to brag, but it was true. she thought her uniform by itself was boring so she put on a pretty rhinestone bracelet and matching necklace, and some tiny silver earrings. finally she was satisfied with her appearance. it was Time to go out and meet the world!!! 


	2. Potions And A Boy

ok every1, so this is cha2! i hope u all like it, im having fun riteing this, so plz review!! 

what'll happen next?? will liza survive her first day of schoool?

first Liza had potions classes with prof Snape in the dungeons, she had heard some bad things about him and didn't know what to think, but she took a deep breath and was okay after that, hey she could take on anyone rite??/ so when she entered prof snape told her to take a seat. She took the empty one it was by a Boy with messy dark hair and glasses. who was he she wondered??? So she asked him his name. he was pretty cute "hey whats ur name?" she whispered as snape talked about the potions they would make that day

"harry" he said, she gasped because when he turned to tlak with her, she saw he had a lightning-shaped scar!!

"you're harry Potter!!" she said. "shh whisper!" said harry.Liza couldn't believe it!!!1 there was harry potter rite next 2 her, he was so famous! and hot! she couldn't belief her luck, but he seemed to have a gf? She was sitting next to him, she was asian and really pretty, she wanted to Ask if she was his gf but snape was talking! So she didn't

than it was time 2 make a potion, she had no partner, so snape told her 2 B partners with harry and the asian  Girl. "so what's ur name?? she asked the asian girl

"cho" she said "how about u?" "i'm liza" "that's a pretty name!!!"

she new they would B friends rite away

so they all made a potion together, liza couldn't help but notice harry kept on checkin her out but she pretended to ignore him, it mite make cho mad. She seemed like his girlfriend&she didnt want to brake them up.

so at the end of potions, they had made a fainting potion and antidote, and snape gave them really high marks. harry was surprised he said "snape hates me, i cant belief this happened, you must be really good at this liza" 

liza just smiled, "no i'm not that great" she tossed her bright red hair over her shoulder and winked, harry blushed. liza had a funny feeling in her stomich as she walked away, did she like him??? could this be love??? he was so hott!!


	3. Stuf ectera

OK so thsi is Cha3, um thxfor the reveiws, some of them wernt very nice, but i guess a little helpful, thx anyway

Liza wuz sad fro the rest of the day b/c she didnt have anymor classes with harry. she really wanted to git to kno him better but teh only time she saw him wuz potions...if only she had more classes w/him. she really wished she could see him mor, she thoght he was hott and inturesting, mabye they could B friends, or mabye he could be her boyfreind, she didnt know but she was itntursted!! but she was a litle bit sad b/c, well their wuz a boy, named draco. He didnt seem to like her much she didnt kno why.

Well mabye it wuz b/c she wuz a knew student? mabye he had herd Bad things about her, alredy. anyway it made her sad,, she wasnt used to good lookin boys being mean to her, and draco was both good lookin & mean, so it was deppresing. esp. cuz she wuz knew, maby people would beleive the rumors, and it would, Ruin her reputaion.

It wuz OK tho, she met some girls she thoght mite make good freinds, they're names were parvati Patil and lavender brown, they wre prettu and nice. they seemed kindof popular so maby her reputaion wouldnt be ruined after-all. anyway they liekd Divinations nad Liza did too, even tho the teacher seemd a litle bit wierd.They still seemd liek good frineds.and she had Them in all her classes, acept, they were'nt siting close to her in potions, that wuz OK tho. She could talk 2 them everywere else.

so far Hogwrats seemed nice, mabye not qwite as good as her old school in america, but mabye she just needed more time, to get used to It. she had made some friends & saw some hott guys, which wuz good, she had seen their were lots of nice people, and even tho Draco had made fun of Her it was still fun so far, she was lookin forword to whut the netx days would bring!!11


End file.
